1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel having right and left frames, a spool disposed between the right and left frames, a handle attached to one of the frames for driving the spool, and a thumb rest mounted on the frames to be pivotable about an axis extending in a right and left direction. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of opening and closing the thumb rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baitcasting reel having a thumb rest openable and closable in the manner noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 3-83065, for example. In this prior baitcasting reel, the thumb rest is formed integral with a cover extending over an outer face of the frame not having the handle. This case is pivotable about an axis disposed in a front position of the reel, so that the thumb rest may be opened and closed together with the case.
According to this prior construction, the side face of the frame may be opened to facilitate an operation to adjust a brake mechanism or the like. Besides, after a backlash, the user may open the thumb rest to extricate entanglement of the fishing line caused by the backlash. This construction has a further advantage of allowing the user to pass the fishing line through a level wind mechanism with ease.
In time of actual fishing, this type of reel is used in a fishing mode to cast a bait such as a lure. This fishing mode requires the braking force of the brake mechanism to be adjusted each time the bait is changed. It is also necessary frequently to extricate entanglement of the fishing line due to backlash.
With the above prior reel, however, when the case is opened to adjust the braking force of the brake mechanism, the user cannot grip the reel with his or her thumb placed on the thumb rest since the thumb rest also is opened. When the thumb rest is opened in order to extricate entanglement of the fishing line due to a backlash, the case also is opened to be obstructive to an operation to pull out the fishing line, for example. Thus, the prior reel has room for improvement.
Certain types of commercially available reels have a construction in which the case is attachable and detachable by turning a plurality of screws. Although this construction, when combined with a pivotable thumb rest, eliminates the above-noted inconveniences, it still requires an operation to turn the screws to open the case. Further, the case, when opened, is completely detached from the reel body, which presents an additional trouble in handling.